


Honey Boy

by minyoungis



Series: BTS [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired by Agust D (Agust D), Inspired by Daechwita (Agust D), Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Softness, Song: Daechwita (Agust D), agust d, suggestive descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoungis/pseuds/minyoungis
Summary: You’ve just watched the Daechwita MV with Yoongi and your heart is unsettled and horny.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Series: BTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973482
Kudos: 53





	Honey Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes the daechwita mv. or as i like to call it, the greatest lesson in duality.

You’re flushed all over, heart racing, images of your boyfriend flashing through your head. 

Soft Yoongi, who scrunches his nose when you boop it in the morning in bed every time you stay over. 

Yoongi, who fucking giggles when you press butterfly kisses to his cheek. 

Yoongi, who makes that face when he’s playfully annoyed with you, lips pursed in a straight line, eyes narrowed, with faint dimples on his round cheeks. 

Yoongi, who honest-to-goodness _nuzzles_ against your stomach when you play with his hair, his arms wrapped tightly around your waist, head on your lap, face squished into your abdomen. 

It’s hard to believe that that’s the same man whom you’ve just watched on screen, doing…less than polite things, to put it mildly.

You can’t look him in the eye, your mind flooded with scenes from the music video. 

The spitting, the smirking, the rapping while hanging out of the car window, the _blindfold_. 

Of course, you’ve seen him before on stage, doing the whole bad boy act, tongue technology in full effect. But this? This is…something else. 

You let your body slump against the head board of the bed, next to Yoongi’s identical frame. 

His hand has been in yours for the last five minutes, throughout the time the both of you were watching the video, and he’s taken to rubbing little circles on your skin with his thumb, his calming actions diametrically opposite to what you’ve just witnessed. 

You feel a squeeze on your fingers and with a hint of mischief in his voice, Yoongi says, “You alright there, Y/N? You seem a little pale.” 

Against your better senses, you turn your head towards him, all soft angles and lazily folded limbs, half-sitting half-lying down, your entangled hands settled on his stomach and mirth in his eyes. 

You clear your throat, now trying to not let your gaze stray to the laptop screen where the video’s paused at the first scene, when he’s reclining sideways on the throne, and briefly reply, refusing to meet his eyes, “I’m good, and you?” 

His low, gruff voice has always been attractive to you, but when he chuckles then, you feel like you’re listening to pure sin. 

He tugs insistently till you’re laid atop his pyjama clad frame, and your free palm lands on his chest as you try to stay upright. 

You stubbornly stare down at the flowers on the bedspread next to Yoongi, resolutely not looking at him. 

He lets go of your hand and traces his arms down your body until his palms are settled lightly on your hips. You can hear the teasing grin in his voice as he continues, “I’m good, too, thank you for asking. Something you’d like to tell me?” 

You feel a blush threatening to take over your face as you vaguely shake your head side to side at the rose motif on his pillow cover, and as nonchalantly as possible say, “No, no, nothing in particular.” 

Tracing a hand up from your waist, he gently rests it on your chin, tipping it up until you have no choice but to make eye contact. 

He stifles a laugh when he sees your stricken expression and you let your body fall against his, hiding your head in his neck as you hide your blushing face and whine, “Stop _laughing_.” 

You feel his chest rumble with poorly-disguised glee as he wraps his arms around you tighter. “I had no idea it would affect you so much.” 

Popping up from your nook, you exclaim, “Are you kidding? Did we not just watch the same video? You can’t just do that to me with no warning!” 

“Do what?” he hums, stroking the exposed skin between your pant and t-shirt. 

You stutter out, waving your hands in the air for emphasis, “You know… _that!_ ” 

Another amused laugh and a painless pinch at your skin. “No, darling, I don’t know. You’re going to have to be a bit more eloquent.” 

With a huff, you sit up fully so you’re straddling his waist, careful not to hit the laptop on the bed next to you. 

“The smirking and the blindfolds and the car and the sword and the eye contact through the camera and the rapping with the hands tied and the _walking_ , good _god_ , the walking, and the rapping, it’s honestly straight fucking fire, _that’s_ what you can’t do,” you rattle off in a single breath, panting and crossing your arms, looking at him half-pouting, half-annoyed. 

You don’t miss the way his eyes brighten at your excited ranting as he asks, “So you liked it?” 

“I loved it,” you assure him, now slightly calmed down, as you pat his chest and lie back down, this time nose to nose. 

He leans up and whispers, “I’m glad,” right before his lips gently brush against yours. 

Pulling away, he eagerly asks, “And the song?” 

“It’s _so_ hype, honestly. The way you combined the beats with the horn and that verse after that Bang PD part and the _ending_ , Yoongi, I _love_ the ending. It’s an incredible song,” you enthuse. 

“Ah, Y/N,” he whines shyly, that embarrassed, gummy smile that you love making an appearance as he presses his head into your neck, hiding his blush. 

Moving the laptop as far as you can, you hook your legs behind his knees and roll over onto your back, pulling Yoongi with you so he’s now on top. 

You feel a kiss pressed against your collar bone and a soft, shy _“Thank you,”_ as he tightens his arm around your waist. 

You hum in reply as you bring your hand up to card through his hair, feeling him sink into your frame even more at the motions. 

This Yoongi, you know. This Yoongi, you can navigate no problem.

Softly, lips brushing against your neck, he asks, “Do you think Army will like it?” 

Your heart tugs at the vulnerability in his voice and you nudge at his head with your chin until he gets the hint and looks up at you. 

Cupping his face in your hands, you gently say, “They’ll love it,” trying to convey the strength of your affection and conviction through those three words. 

He seems pacified, for now at least, and he ducks back down to your neck with a satisfied hum. 

You press a kiss to his forehead and think, _You are a honey-boy after all._

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to hear feedback, spread the love!  
> find me on tumblr (where everything is cross posted) at @min-youngis :D


End file.
